New Girl on the block
by Gembob
Summary: Gary and Phil, try to battle it out for Nicoles affections. But is she all what she lets on? Pt 1 in a series.
1. Default Chapter

New Girl on the block

It was an average day at Sunhill Police station. The officers in CID were working hard. Gary was especially excited as he only had one more case to do after the current one before he officially became a CID Officer. Gary was on a case with his partner Phil hunter. They were coming into the police station after being at a club looking into a rape. Neither of them new just what lied ahead.

A beautiful woman, aged around 22 had just entered the police station, and was stood at the desk. She wore a short denim skirt and a white top, with a jacket around her. She had duffel bag on her shoulder.

"God look at her" Gary said while walking through the doors, eyeing up the blonde woman at the desk.

"Come on Gary focus. Cant you keep-" Phil stopped mid-sentence when he saw the blonde beauty that stood at the desk.

"I Know exactly what you mean mate" Gary said to Phil as they walked past her through the door towards the stairs which leads to CID.

"Wonder what she's in for" Phil said smirking as he stopped at a coffee machine.

"No. You don't think. Really?"

"Well what else would she be in here for. I mean did you see what she was wearing." Said Phil while waiting for his Coffee to be made.

"Yeah but she was far too pretty to pretty to be a prostitute" Gary added.

"You were really looking at her face weren't you Gary" Phil said laughing slightly.

"You mean like you were. You know more I think of it. I bet she was you know a pro-"He paused when he saw the same woman coming up the stairs looking around. She smiled at them both as she went by to climb some more stairs.

Gary looked at Phil for a second. "Hey excuse me" Gary said to get the ladies attention.

"Yes" the lady politely answered with as she stopped and turned on the stairs looking down on them both and smiling still.

"Listen, I think you got a bit lost. Your not supposed to be back here" Gary stated while glancing at Phil who was watching the woman intently.

"Oh. No Really It's OK." She smiled a final time and turned back to start climbing stairs. She paused and turned her head to look at the men below. "Where's the ladies Locker room?"

"Why?" Phil piped up

"Well this is hardly a…appropriate outfit to start work in is it?" The Lady stated.

"Work!" Gary asked confused.

"Well yes." Her eyes widened a bit. She climbed down the stairs to their level. "I'm DC Nicole Hartley"

"You mean you're a copper!" Gary said rather alarmingly

Nicole taken back slightly by Gary's outburst said "Yeah. DC Nicole Hartley of CID. Starting at Sunhill today." She looked between the two men who were looking shocked. "You wanna see my badge?"


	2. Introductions

"I Still Cant believe it you know" Gary stated while leaning on Phil's desk.

"Yeah well" Phil replied, while on his computer.

"Can't believe what?" Ken asked Gary as he came over.

"The new DC"

"There's a DC? I didn't know that" Ken said looking confused.

"Yeah well neither did we" Phil added still on the computer.

"So have you seen him?" ken asked them both.

Gary and Phil looked at one another. "Him?" Phil said smirking.

"Yeah have you seen him?"

"Well actually Ken-" Gary was cut off by Neil Manson getting everyone's attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Neil called. Then the faces of Cid turned to look at him and the blonde woman stood next to him.

"Who's she?" Ken whispered to Phil and Gary watching her.

Phil looked at Gary as if to say 'How dumb can he be!' Gary just smiled and went back to listening to Neil.

"We have a new member of CID joining us today. DC Nicole Hartley" The eyes that weren't already watching Nicole suddenly looked at her. Nicole smiled slightly nervous at the eyes that bore into her. "..Hi..." she added sheepishly.

"So I hope you will be...welcoming to her" Neil joked. ""And that's about it. Oh Phil can I see you in my office please?" He left Nicole and went in his office waiting for Phil.

"Great" Phil sighs as he gets up. He walks into Neil's office.

Nicole just stands there as Neil has not told her where to go or what to do. But luckily Suzie comes and starts talking to her.

"So she's the new DC eh" Ken said to Gary who was still looking at her.

"Apparently so" Gary said turning his attention to Ken. The two of them started to talk, while Phil had just walked into the DI's office. "You wanted to see me?" Phil asked standing in his office.

"Yes. I'm going to put Nicole with you. Is that alright?"

"But I'm working with Gary" Phil said slightly confused.

"I realise that. You and Gary will be working with Nicole for the rest of this case."

"Can I ask why?"

"Well as much as I may regret putting her with you two, she is very good at working rape cases. So I figure start her off on one on her first day. Not to be so overwhelming for her, Plus you are Ds. But I can always put her with Ken or someone"

"Oh no. It will be fine…" he said smirking as Neil went up and opened the door. "Great, so follow me" Phil followed Neil to Nicole, who was still chatting with Suzie. "Sorry to interrupt, but may I speak with Nicole please?"

"Yeah, I'll catch you later Nicole" Suzie said as she began to walk back to her desk.

"Ok" Nicole smiled. She turned to Neil.

"I've been reading over your record which I must say I'm actually impressed about. You've accomplished a lot for someone who is only 22."

"Thank you Sir."

"And I found that it seems you are very good at working Rape cases. So I decided to set you working with DS Phil hunter-" he stepped aside to show Phil as he said this. Nicole smiled, remembering how suprised he was when he found out who she was back at the stairwell. "-and Trainee DC Gary Best" he showed Nicole Gary who was still speaking to Ken. "If there's any problems come to see me"

"Thank you Sir. I will" she smiled at him, he then turned and walked back into his office.

Phil looked at Nicole "So I'll introduce you to Gary"

"Lead the way" Nicole replied following Phil.

Phil approached his desk were Gary was still leaning on it talking to Ken. "Lads" Both Gary and Ken stopped talking to look at Phil. They soon saw Nicole who was stood beside him looking at them both. Gary quickly jumped of the desk and held his arm out enthusiastically "Gary Best hi"

Nicole laughed slightly and shook his hand. "Hi, Nicole Hartley". Gary continued shaking her hand while looking at her. "Gary" Phil stepped in to stop him from shaking her hand. Nicole smiled, softly and looked at Ken.

"Ken Drummond. It's a err pleasure." He smiled at her.

"Hi, I've said my name a hell of a lot today so I'm gonna stick with hi" she smiled at him. Gary then seemed to find this very funny and laughed loudly. They all looked at him, Nicole looked slightly nervous but smiled looking to Phil for help.

Phil saw her look at him and reacted. "Nicole's here to work on the case with us Gary"


	3. Situations

Phil Gary and Nicole walked out of the station into the car park, heading towards Phil's car. "Cor! Whose is the Porsche?" Phil looked at the car and looked impressed.

"Porsche boxter?" she got out the car keys and pressed a button so the Porsche bleeped twice "Yeah that's mine" she opened the door and leaned in and opened the glove box and pulled out her phone. Gary and Phil looked at each other stunned; she always seemed to surprise them both. "I always leave it" She shut the door and locked it. "We ready?" she asked them both when she walked up to them.

"…Yeah" he opened his car and they all got in the car. They pulled out of Sunhill and drove down the road.

"That is a nice car!" Gary said to Nicole who was seated in the back.

"Thanks. I'd be lost without it"

"No transportation. I know the feeling" Gary added from the front. Phil glanced at Gary and smiled to himself at his petty attempts to make conversation.

"Among other things" Nicole replied.

"Well wouldn't your boyfriend drive you around?"

"Oh I don't have a boyfriend" stated Nicole who was looking out the window, distracted from what the two men were doing in the front.

"Really!" Gary asked smirking like hell at Phil.

"Yep" Nicole replied. Then the car pulled into the car park of a club. They all got out and entered the club. Phil and Gary leading and Nicole following them she was looking around as they approached the bar.

"Hi, were looking for Stephan King" Phil said to the bartender cleaning glasses.

"Oh...Yeah Stephens not in today…not seen him since last night…"

"Oh really?" Gary said to him. Nicole was looking around the room, cleaning staff, the bar, and a door which was ajar. She looked closer. And saw someone's face looking out.

"Yeah. Really" Stated the bartender

"Well seeing as he's not here, I don't think he'd mind if we took a look around then" Phil said to him.

"Hey, don't you need a warrant for that? Yeah you need a warrant so until I see a-" He stopped when Phil pulled out a warrant to search the premises. The bartender gave them both an evil glare then went back to cleaning the glasses. Phil looked at Gary and smiled. He turned back to talk to Nicole but she had gone. He looked around and saw she was walking towards the door that was ajar. "Nicole?" she looked back and then carried on. She saw the door open wider, then a little bit wider as the face behind the door couldn't see where she went. The door opened wider but then the person saw Nicole, and ran from the door. She saw this and went to run through the door, but stopped. She ran the other way remembering a door she saw, a cleaning lady went through and came out the door with the person looking through. She ran towards it, Phil and Gary saw all of this and ran too, Gary went through the first door, and Phil followed Nicole. She went straight the door and ended up in a kitchen. She saw the man running through the kitchen, so she chased after him. So did Gary and Phil when they entered the kitchen. The man grabbed something and darted out the back exit. Nicole followed. He ran down an alley. She followed. Nicole, Gary and Phil had him cornered. Nicole in front of him. Gary and Phil behind him. He was clearly panicking. Then out of nowhere he pulled out a knife.

"Stay back!" He yelled. Everyone seemed to take a step back when he pulled it out, shock of it.

"Just calm down. And put down the knife OK" Nicole said calmly. Eyes fixed on the knife.

"NO! Just stay away!" He yelled again. Phil stupidly took a few steps closer to him, as he was looking at Nicole.

"We...err we just wanna talk to you. That's all" She said, again very calm.

"NO!" he screamed "Just stay away! Please" he said in his normal voice. Nicole recognised this voice. She needed to get him to talk again. But she saw Phil still walking towards him. Her eyes widened. The man with the knife saw her eyes widen, and spun round to see Phil not but 5 steps away from him. The man yelled. And ran towards Phil, the knife clenched in his hand.

"NO!" yelled Nicole she sprinted towards the man and grabbed his arm to stop him from attacking Phil. The man startled by her, thrashed his knife on her arm. She instantly let go and held her arm where blood was seeping from. The man panicked more and ran. "Argh! Bastard!" she said in pain.

Phil got up and ran to Nicole's aid. "Are you ok!" he asked panicking himself slightly.

However Gary was charging after the man that assaulted Nicole. He reached a dead end so started to climb a fence. Gary grabbed him, so the man fell back.

"Ugh…I'll be Ok thanks…" she looked up at him cradling arm, she smiled at him.

Phil looked at her, smiling at him. He remembered what a beauty she was. Staring up at him, he put an arm around her and took her inside. He felt almost honoured to have even touched her. "What about Gary?" she asked breaking the moment for him.

Gary whipped out his handcuffs and put them around the man who had now dropped the knife. "I am arresting you on assaulting a police officer. You do not have to say anything but it will harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in Court. Anything you do say will be given in evidence" he growled at him. Gary furious that he cut Nicole, not only was she…well Nicole, it was her first day at the station. "Now get up" he snapped at him. Gary pulled the man up.


	4. Results

Phil walked towards his desk, only to find Nicole sitting there, working on his computer. He walked up behind her. "Comfortable?"

Nicole jumped, and spun round on her chair. "Hi Phil. You err you made me jump" she looked up at him "Comfortable?"

"Yeah, you know you're at my desk on my computer…"

"Oh right. Sorry, it's just well I haven't exactly got my own desk you know. Hope you don't mind"

"No, you're alright. What are you doing anyway?" He bent down to her level "Plastic surgery?"

"Not for me"

"Oh, I was gonna say you're the last person who needs it" glancing at her.

"Aww bless. Well you know that guy that we arrested earlier, the one who...cut me" she said, showing frustration in the last part.

"I'm-I'm sorry about that"

"About what?"

"You know you getting injured by him"

"And your sorry about that because?"

"Well if I hadn't approached him. You wouldn't of, well you know"

"No its fine, really. Of course I have to buy a new shirt and jacket but, any excuse for a shopping trip" she said smiling at him

He smiled back. "So what's this about plastic surgery?"

"Oh right. Well that guy we arrested back there-"

"Roger Gibson"

"Who?"

"He's the one who we arrested, that's all we've got out of him, name and address. He aint talking till he's got his solicitor, who can't be with him for another half hour."

"Great" Nicole said sarcastically. "Right so anyway, this Roger Gibson. I totally recognised his voice from somewhere. Then it hit me, back in my old station, I once arrested a man. Elliot Soyer who was convicted of Rape, but he was released a few months after. He was somehow seen as innocent all of a sudden. Don't get me started on that. So I'm looking up people who have had plastic surgery. My friends a plastic surgeon, he's let me use his password and stuff before for cases. Bless him. It's not exactly breaking the law… There Elliot Soyer! Yep total revamp on the face, and on the 28th of March 2003. So that's about 5 months after he was released. Ha!"

"But you don't know that Roger is Elliot, could be just a coincidence"

"Well this is where we find out" Nicole typed and clicked on the computer until it came up with a page that showed people who have had names changed, however not for legal reasons like witness protection. They were ultra classified.

"Let me guess, you have a friend who's a judge"

"Good guess" she replied while searching "Oh yes! Go me!"

"What he's in there?"

"Damn right! Look!" Phil bent down again and read the details.

"Your right" he said while turning his head so they were both facing each other. Faces inches away. There was some kind of tension between them both. Nicole studied his face slightly. Phil looked at her lips then back at her eyes. "Well done" he got up and walked away.

Nicole just sat there "Thanks" she said to herself. She went back to researching but Phil was always at the back of her mind. She didn't like it.

* * *

Later on that day Gary approached Nicole in the hallway. "Nicole" she looked up from her files that she had in her arms. "Gary. Hi"

"We've got him!"

"Great!...got who exactly Gary?"

"Stephan King!"

"Oh my God. Great! How?"

"Well While Phil and I were questioning Roger Gibson or Elliot...well you know what I mean. We put some pressure on him well I did. Coz you know I'm like, tough and that." Nicole smiled at Gary, thinking he's just so sweet. "And he cracked and told us everything! Where he is, what he's wearing everything but his shoe size!"

"Gary that's fantastic!"

"So were off to go get him, that's why I came to find you. You know to tell you we gotta go and get him." He looked at her.

"Oh Gary, I can't. Well not right now. I have some stuff to do here. But it will take me like 5 minutes. I wont be long I promise"

"Yeah but we have to go now." Gary said not fully understanding why she wasn't going.

"Gary please" she looked at him with 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Oh alright then. But don't be long"

"I wont I promise!" Nicole said sounding more cheerful.

"Well good. I'll see you soon then." Gary said sounding pleased with himself, almost seeing him as the hero.

"Thanks Gary" she called after him when he was walking to meet Phil in the car park.

Gary walked into the car park smiling, but his smile soon faded when he saw Phil. He wasn't going to be pleased that he let Nicole off the hook for a bit. "Where's Nicole!" Phil demanded as Gary walked towards him. Gary avoided eye contact with him and got in the car. "Gary!" Phil said showing his annoyance. Phil knew what happened, Nicole had looked at him all puppy eyed and beautiful… then again it's not that hard for her to do that, look beautiful. He thought to himself.

Phil and Gary pulled into the club for a third time that day, only this time they were going to get a result. Just before they arrived Nicole had set out in her car.

Gary had gotten out of the car first, Phil was sorting something out in the car. Gary happened to see another man get out of his car. Gary looked closer, then opened the door and bent down to see Phil. "Phil. Look" Phil looked and sure enough it was Stephan King "Go on then" Phil said to Gary still slightly annoyed about Nicole not being here. "Oh right yeah" Gary shut the door and started to approach the man. But Stephan heard the door slam shut on some car he turned and saw Gary walking towards him. He recognised him as the copper he saw yesterday. He went and met him halfway. "Gary Best, if memory serves."

"Yeah that's right. So we had your friend Elliot Soyer down in the station earlier" Gary saw Stephan's eyes widen. Next thing Stephan was shoving his brief case into Gary so he stumbled back and Stephan ran off into his car and started the engine. Phil who had just got out of his car, darted back in and quickly pulled up besides a winded Gary. Before they knew it they were speeding after Stephan down the road until they lost him at some construction work. Phil slammed his hands on the steering wheel "For fuck sake!"

Nicole was coming to a T-junction when she saw a black Audi speed past, one that she remembers Stephan King owns. She had been doing her research alright. She sped after him recognising the registration plate. Of course Porsches go faster than Audis so Nicole was right on his tail. Until he stopped at a dead end got out and ran down an alley. So naturally she had to get out and follow him, she hated leaving her car unattended in bad neighbourhoods. But she had to so she got out and sprinted after him. No way was she gonna have her car nicked because of some creep.

Phil who had eventually gotten out of the construction area, had been following both Nicole and Stephan but not very close. By the time Nicole and Stephan were halfway down the alley, Nicole had just about caught up with him. And Gary and Phil pulled up beside the two cars. They quickly got out and ran down the alley assuming that's where they went.

Nicole grabbed Stephan and shoved him up against a fence. She whipped out her handcuffs and clasped them around his wrists. Gary and Phil made it in time to see Nicole reciting the arrest. They both looked at each other showing signs of being impressed with the new girl. If it wasn't for her they'd still be at a dead end most likely.

So back at the station when they were all out of there work clothes, well Nicole anyway. Gary asked "so how about a drink to celebrate your first day?"

"Sure!" she replied


	5. Lust, hope and joy

Nicole looked around, then at Gary as they were walking out of the station. "So were meeting Phil at the club then?"

"What?"

"Well Phil's not with us now, so I assume were meeting him at the club."

"Phil?"

"Oh you didn't forget to invite him did you!" Nicole asked, sighing.

"Oh…right yeah I must of sorry" Gary said crushed that he thought Nicole had said yes to going out with him, almost like a date.

"Well I'll go in and find him, wait here ok" Nicole called as she walked back into the station smiling at Gary. Why does he look so down? Nicole thought to herself.

About 5 minutes Nicole re-emerged talking to Suzie and Phil and Ken walking behind them. "Right were ready" Nicole said smiling at Gary. "Right then" Phil said rubbing his hands together then getting out his car keys.

"Isn't the club like just around the corner from here?"

"Yeah….why?" Phil asked looking confused.

"Well we may as well walk. Don't be so lazy!" she said walking down with Suzie and Ken and Gary following. Ken moaning to Gary about walking. "Come one then!" Nicole said cheerfully, linking arms with Phil to get him moving. "I'm freezing" she stated. Phil wouldn't normally let a woman boss him around, but seeing as it was Nicole and most the lads at Sunhill seem to be fighting for her affections he let her lead him.

As they were approaching the club, Nicole and Suzie were walking ahead of the men. Nicole let go of Phil a while ago, but this didn't stop him boasting the fact that she linked his arm to Gary. Phil was looking around when he saw someone on the other side of the road he knew oh but too well. His ex-wife Cindy. "I'll catch you up in a minute" he called to his friends

"Where are you going! Were here" Nicole called.

"I'll be with you in a minute" Phil replied smiling.

"Whatever" she said to herself bored of the topic. So Suzie, Ken, Gary and Nicole went and queued up outside the club.

"God I am so cold!" Nicole stated again shivering.

"Is that anything to do with the belt your wearing?" Ken asked sarcastically.

"Funny. Well it wasn't cold this morning and I didn't think I was going out tonight did I!" She was stood next to Gary, and looked at him wearing his long coat. "Lucky sod" she said to him

"You what?" Gary replied

"You with your long coat, looking all nice and warm"

"Yeah well I think ahead see" Gary replied smugly.

Nicole rolled her eyes "You didn't even know I was coming to Sunhill, so how would you have known that you would be coming out tonight for definite. You'd of still been working on that case if it weren't for me" Nicole bit her lip and smirked at him. Gary looked down at her and shook his head jokingly and smiled at her. "Just come closer your nice and warm" she said linking his arm standing close to him.

Gary felt a rush of ecstasy as Nicole did those things. Standing right up against _his _bodySo close he could smell her hair which smelt so nice. Then along came Phil and ruined it for him, spoiling those moments. "What are you doing? Were coppers come on" he said leading them to the front of the queue. Once again Nicole was walking with Suzie no longer with Gary.

They were all sat down at a table with beers in there hands. "Here's to DC Nicole Hartley. Latest Copper at CID" Ken said toasting Nicole.

"Here here" Suzie said, clinking her bottle with the rest of them.

Nicole who was now beaming with happiness caught Phil checking her out. He caught her eyesight but didn't look away took a drink of his beer, still looking here with her looking back at him. She suddenly felt very sheepish and blushed. Phil saw her and smirked. "So then" she said quickly avoiding eye contact with Phil. "Who wants to dance?"

"Dance!" Gary snorted.

"Yeah come on! It will be fun. Plus you know too much of that" she pointed to her drink "Will go straight to my head" she laughed.

"Go on then" Suzie said smiling at her.

"Great" she looked round at the men at the table. "Oh come on! Ken you'll dance wont you?"

"Me! No chance!" Ken said

"Oh go on. One dance I won't pester you for the rest of the night!"

"Fine" Ken sighed getting up slowly.

"Never thought I'd see the day" Phil said smirking. Ken shot him a glare. Phil just smiled back.

"Bye" Nicole said to Phil and Gary who were at the table drinking. She smiled and then dragged Ken to the dance floor, and started dancing to the blaring music. Gary and Phil watched Nicole dancing. It seemed as though everyone else around her turned to a blur, and she was dancing in slow motion her blonde hair glistening in the light. Soon the sing was over and a somewhat breathless Ken made his was back to the table followed by Nicole and Suzie. "Well this is a man who knows how to dance!" stated Nicole smiling.

"Oh I'll blush!" said Ken taking a swig of his beer. Nicole laughed and took a few drinks of her beer.

"Right then, who's next?" Nicole asked looking around the table.

"I'm out for a few" Suzie said taking a drink.

"Me too!" Ken added

"Oh what!" she caught Gary's "Gary" she said seducingly.

"Not until hell freezes over" He said firmly.

Nicole got up and wandered over to him, she bent down so she was lower than him. "Aww Gary please" Gary looked down at her. Nicole fluttered her eyelashes and he practically melting Gary.

"Oh alright" he said quietly.

Nicole jumped up "woohoo!" she made him stand up "Come on then" she took his hand lead him towards the dance floor. He looked back at the table looking liking a wounded dog. They laughed.

The song changed to The Killers, somebody told me. "I love this song!" claimed Nicole.

"Yeah it's alright." Gary added. Nicole noticed he was moving slightly stiff. "No look you need to move your hips more"

"Eh?"

"Like this" she took hold of his hips, and started moving them to the music. Gary didn't protest this; he enjoyed the fact that Nicole was touching his hips. Moving together. However Phil was watching them, giving Gary a cold stare. Gary's hopeless when it comes to this, why is he getting the attention?


	6. Betrayal

Phil walked out of the bathroom after splashing his face with cold water, trying to get the frustration of seeing Nicole with Gary. As he walked down the queue to get into the bathroom he passed Gary who stopped him. "Alright mate!" Gary asked Phil.

"Yeah. Not too bad" Phil replied. "So you and Nicole done dancing then?"

"Yeah, god she is so fit! I think I'm gonna you know."

"What?" Phil asked even though he knew very well what.

"You know ask her out and that"

"Oh right. Well good luck" he patted his friend on the arm and walked back to the table. "Where's Nicole?" he asked Ken and Suzie.

"Um think she went to get another round in" Suzie replied, but then quickly going back into conversation with Ken.

Phil rolled his eyes at them both and scanned the bar. He saw Nicole talking to some guy. Good luck Gary he thought to himself.

"That's was a long time ago Sam!" Nicole said to Sam the man she was talking to at the bar.

"Yeah but come on Nikki." Sam said totally eyeing her up, he stroked her arm.

Nicole pushed his arm away fiercely "No Sam! Things have changed!"

Phil, who was observing from the table, saw a man make a move on Nicole and how fiercely she put him down. Yet he saw him do it again. He got up and moved towards the bar. Neither Suzie nor Ken noticed him leave.

Sam put his arms around Nicole's waist. She struggled but pushed them off. "Sam get off!" she yelled at him.

"Is there a problem?" Phil said coming up behind Nicole, looking straight at the man.

Nicole looked behind her and saw Phil "No. Sam's leaving"

"Who the hell are you!" Sam asked angrily

"Don't you dare speak to him like that!" snapped Nicole at Sam.

"Well who does he think he is! He's practically all over you Nikki! What's he your boyfriend or something!"

"Yes he is and he'll kick your ass if you come near me again!" Nicole put her arm round the back of Phil, who didn't know what the hell she was doing.

"You're trying to tell me, you go out with him!" Sam said unconvinced

"Wait minu-" Phil stopped due to the fact that Nicole had just stabbed him hard in the back, to get him to play along. "Yeah I do" Phil said in a tough voice. "I'll say it again, do we have any problems?"

"No…no." Said Sam quieter.

"Good" Nicole led Phil away from the bar holding his hand flashing Sam and evil glare. Nicole led him to a quiet place near the toilets. "Oh my god! Thank you so much!" Nicole beamed.

"That's alright. Why did I have to pretend I was your boyfriend?" Phil asked confused.

"Well I didn't know how far he would have gone"

"You're a copper. You could have stopped him easily after what I saw today"

"Yeah but its different when its you though. I mean you didn't mind did you?"

"No" he said moving a bit closer to her, causing her to hit the wall in the corner. He looked down at her.

"Oh...that's…that's good" she said looking at his lips than in his eyes. There's that tension thing again.

"You still owe me a dance" he said smirking, moving closer. Looking at her lips, glancing back and forth between her lips and eyes.

"I'll dance for you anytime" she flashing him a mischievous grin.

"Well then how about we-" Phil was cut off by Nicole.

"Oh shut up" she said and kissed him. Phil kissed her back passionately. She had her arms around the back of his neck; his arms were round her waist pulling her closer.

This s the scene that Gary came to see when he stepped out of the bathroom. Heartbroken, he slowly walked back to the table. Utterly crushed.

But after all, isn't he always? Hopeless in love.


End file.
